


Stay

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, Open Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bernie acts as Jack's domme sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after Bernie finds out Steve is Captain America and before Jack leaves. Bernie and Steve are dating in this.

“Stay.”

Jack gulped around the lump that sat heavy in his throat. He looked up at Bernie, imploring, but she simply smiled.

“You are cute, Jack,” she said, bending over and running a finger underneath his chin. He shivered at the touch. “I’m sorry Steve can’t see that.”

Jack closed his eyes tightly. She hadn’t said he could speak so he said nothing.

He had been the one to come to Bernie. She had been in the middle of bookkeeping and had jumped at the distraction Jack provided when he asked if they could talk.

“I hear you, sometimes,” he admitted, face red. “I know you sometimes, uh, give orders, to, uh, Steve.”

Bernie, all happy, encouraging smiles up to that point, shifted where she sat on the couch, her lip caught between her teeth. She took a moment to respond. “And… what does that have to do with us, Jack?” She leaned in just a little. “Tell me.”

It took Jack a few tries before he could get the words out of his mouth. “I want you to order me around. Like that. Please.”

He knew he was as red as a beet, and he could barely manage to meet her eyes. The hooded look of lust that graced her face was not what he had expected.

“I’ll consider it.”

So here Jack was, naked and cock hard, obeying her orders. She stood in front of him in only a t-shirt and panties. She rubbed one hand outside of the thin material as she watched Jack struggle with keeping still.

Steve knew; or rather, he knew Bernie was playing domination games with someone else, but not that it was Jack. It wasn’t quite sex. They didn’t touch each other like that, they didn’t kiss. Mutual masturbation, Bernie had said. How Steve was okay with it, Jack wasn’t sure. It surprised him, but it settled the fear in his belly that he was doing something wrong behind Steve’s back.

“Taste yourself, Jack. Slowly.”

He unclenched a fist and brought his fingers to the head of his cock. He swept them across the tip, collecting drops of precome, and raised them to his mouth to lick at. He moaned around his fingers, and in turn he heard Bernie moan. He licked and sucked until Bernie ordered him to play with ass, and he did, easily, gladly, under her direction.

He came only when she allowed him to. He came into his fist as he humped the air. As he took in several great, shuddering breaths, he realized Bernie was beside him, stroking back his hair and petting his cheek. “Such a good boy, Jack, so good for me,” she murmured into his ear. “I wonder, what would you let me do to you, hm? How far could I push you?”

Jack couldn’t help himself. He gasped out, “Anything.”

Bernie chuckled and turned his face to meet her eyes. She looked down at him with such kind, generous eyes that Jack felt his heart might burst. No one had been so kind to him in a long time.

“I don’t think that’s quite true, dear,” she said, “but it’s something we’ll discuss in the future, okay? Nod if you agree.”

Jack nodded.

She continued to stroke his head for a long time after that. At last, she sent him off to shower, and when he returned, she was dressed in fuzzy pink pajamas and laying on the couch. She patted the seat next to her, and he curled up by her side.

She continued to play with his hair as they watched a movie. At some point, Jack must have fallen asleep, because he woke up to hushed voices talking above him.

His head was still in Bernie’s lap, and he kept his eyes closed as he listened to Bernie and Steve talk.

“-love you,” Steve was saying.

“And I love you,” Bernie said. There was a quiet moment and the sound of a gentle kiss. Then, Bernie said, “You know Jack loves you, too.”

Steve sighed, and Jack could imagine the look on his face. Not quite pity, but Jack didn’t have any other name for it. “I know. I can’t give him what he needs.”

“He’ll find someone one day,” Bernie said. Her fingers were back in his hair. He wasn’t sure if she knew he was awake or not, but Jack kept up his feigned sleep. “I’m certain of it.”

“I hope you’re right.”

Bernie turned on another movie, and Steve gently lifted Jack’s feet to slip underneath them on the far side of the couch.

Jack’s heart ached as, eventually, he fell asleep once again.


End file.
